Take That: What happens when Mark is bored?
by xXgirlmusketeerXx
Summary: Take That fic! I know, another one. The boy's get a day off from their preparations for 'The Circus' tour, and Mark gets bored. Pretty pointless fic. Rated T for a little bit of language.


**Heya! I hope nobody minds another Take That oneshot, but I wrote this one a few months ago and figured I may as well post it.**

**There is nearly no point to this fic at all, but oh well... it'll have to do.**

**This is purely for entertainment purposes, this DID NOT happen!**

**I do not know Take That or have any connection with them. **

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day. Everyone had been given the day off to give them a well-earned break from the preparations for their new tour, 'The Circus'.<p>

The boys from the band were currently in the lodge they had reserved from themselves so as to have a change from the fancy hotels they were repeatedly staying in. They had set up a camcorder in the room the previous night so that they could record the entire stay. They had also forgotten about it.

Gary was currently in his and Mark's room on the phone to his kids. Jason was reading in the room that he and Howard were sharing. Howard, who had been watching the TV with Mark, had now fallen asleep in the armchair; leaving Mark to suffer the boredom on his own.

Mark sighed and turned the TV off. He glanced at Howard- he was definitely asleep,

Mark groaned and stared at the ceiling. He gave up on the idea of finding some entertainment extremely quickly, however. He just couldn't seem to relax.

He looked up eagerly as someone entered the room, but slumped in disappointment when he realized it was just Jason, with his nose still buried in his book. Jason sat down beside him without even acknowledging him. So Mark continued sitting in uncomfortable boredom.

He didn't understand how Jason could read so much for so long. It just wasn't natural.

Eventually, he chose to drag Jason's head from his book no matter what it took.

'I'm bored.' Mark groaned.

'Hmm.'

'Jay, can we go out or something? I'm just sooo bored, that I'm dying!'

'Hmm.'

Mark looked at him in frustration and crossed his arms, with a frown on his face. Gary chose that moment to enter the room and surveyed the room in amusement. Mark looked like he was about to explode, Jason looked like he was completely oblivious to everything and everyone, and Howard looked like he was… well, like he was completely out of it.

'Gary, I'm bored!' Mark wailed in desperation. 'Please, please, please, can you save me? Please?'

'Come on, Mark.' Gary laughed. 'You can find entertainment in anything, if you look around the place your sure to find something to do.'

'Urrgh, Fine!' He jumped to his feet and strode through the door in to Jason's and Howard's room.

Gary raised his eyebrows in confusion and shook his head. He glanced at the other occupants of the room and a soft smile stole its way onto his face as he looked fondly at Howard's sleeping form.

He had been completely overdoing it with working to get the tour sorted. His smile faded slightly, The oldest of the band had literally been working non-stop on music mixes for when the band were changing costumes, and if he wasn't doing that it was rehearsing dancing or singing, or even helping the stage directors fix up the stage set and lighting.

Gary looked Jason's studious expression and his smiled returned. He rose to his feet and walked over to Jason, who though he wasn't asleep, had began to daydream slightly and didn't even attempt to argue when Gary pried the books from his hands and gained his attention. 'I think we should do something as a group now.'

Jay nodded. 'Sure. I wasn't going to be able to read for much longer anyway.' He glanced at Howard. 'Should we wake him?'

Gary looked at the older man sleeping in the chair. 'I think we should. He'll get a bad neck, sleeping like that.'

Jay laughed, 'You've got a point.' His face sobered slightly, 'I don't really want to though; he's been working really hard for this tour.'

'I know.' Gary replied, 'But he really shouldn't sleep there anyway.'

Jason walked over to Howard and gently shook him awake. As usual, Howard had a glazed expression in his eyes when he woke up, but they knew he was listening.

Jason grinned at him. 'Sorry, mate. But for Mark's sake we have do something to keep him entertained.'

Howard blinked a couple of times and mumbled in reply, 'alright then.'

Gary chuckled as Howard stood and swayed as he was hit with an immense head rush and his vision swam, Howard rubbed his eyes in an attempt of clearing his sight. 'You alright?' Gary asked

'Yeah. Where did Mark go?' Howard asked, frowning.

'That's the thing, I told him to go and find something to do and he went in your room.'

Howard and Jason exchanged looks and shrugged.

'Hey, lads!' Mark's voice came from their room.

'What have you found Marky?' Gary asked humorously.

'I'm not Marky…' Mark began before jumping in to the room, 'I'm Howard Donald!'

Gary, Howard, Jason started laughing. Mark was there, but he had dressed himself in Howard's clothes and beanie hat and because of the height difference they were far too big for him.

'It's a mini me!' Howard yelled enthusiastically leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

'God, Marky; you look like a tramp.' Jay laughed, shaking his head.

Howard slapped him in the head. 'Don't dis my clothes.'

'I meant he looks like a tramp in them because they don't fit properly.'

Howard's face lit up as a mental light bulb went off. 'Wait here.' He ordered, before dashing into Mark and Gary's room.

'What do you suppose he's up to?' Jason asked in suspicion.

'I have no idea.' Gary shrugged.

A few minutes later Howard re-entered the room, and everyone immediately began to laugh, Mark clapped in glee.

'Mark's grown up!' Jason cheered, clapping at Howard in Mark's clothes. Being taller, everything was far too short. The only thing that did fit was the pork pie hat.

Gary chuckled and nudged Jason. 'At least we're responsible.'

Jason gave him an evil smile and ran in to Gary's room. Gary groaned in exasperation, 'Why me?' and sat down, watching as Howard and Mark started impersonating each other's singing, dancing, and accents. Mark looked like a child on Christmas day and Howard looked like he was forcing himself to stay upright. He had to admit it was all very comical though.

'NEEEEVVVVER, FORGET WHERE YOU'RE COMING FROM! NEEEEEVVVER! PRETEND THAT IT'S NOT REAL! SOOOOMMMEDAY, THIS WILL BE SOMEONE ELSES DREAM. THIS WILL BE SOMEONE ELSES DREAM.'

Howard laughed hysterically. 'Markie, promise you'll never impersonate me again.'

'Oh, yeah? Well you try singing while impersonating me, come on.'

Howard rolled his eyes and began to sing. 'SO COME ON, SO COME ON, GET IT ON. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE WAITING FOR, YOUR TIME IS COMING DON'T BE LATE, HEY, HEY! SO COME ON, SEE THE LIGHT, ON YOUR FACE. LET IT SHINE, JUST LET IT SHHIIINNNNE! LET IT SHINE!' He didn't get much farther as he burst out laughing at his voice and he laughed even harder when Jason came out in Gary's clothes, and it took a while before the others realized that Jason had returned. In all honesty, it didn't look too bad, though they were a little shorter and baggier than Jason's clothes. Jason threw a bundle at Gary.

Gary raised an eyebrow. 'What's this?'

'Don't be a spoilsport, Gaz.' Jason mocked. 'We're doing something as a group now.'

Gary looked around at his band mates. Howard, Mark and Jason all had wicked looks on their faces. 'Fine!' He surrendered and snatched up the bundle and strode in a dignified manner from the room.

Howard smirked at Jason. 'Your turn.'

'For what?' He asked in confusion.

Mark grinned at him. 'Oh, you have to impersonate Gary's singing. Did you not hear us?'

'I was wondering who that was; thought a rogue fan had gotten in.' Jason guffawed. They looked expectantly at him.

'TODAY THIS COULD BE, THE GREATEST DAY OF OUR LIVES. BEFORE IT ALL ENDS, BEFORE WE RUN OUT OF TIME. STAY CLOSE TO ME, STAY CLOSE TO ME. WATCH THE WORLD COME ALIVE TONIGHT, STAY CLOSE TO ME.'

Everyone laughed again and applauded Jason's performance, they all turned as Gary walked back in Jason's clothes that were slightly too long and tight.

'They show off your lovely figure.' Mark commented cheerfully.

'Ha ha, hilarious,' Gary rolled his eyes.

You've got to sing one of Jason's songs!' Mark yelled excitedly. 'We had to, so you have to!'

'Excuse me?' He asked incredulously.

'We sang the chorus of a song that the person who's clothes we're wearing, trying to get their accents! Mine sounded bloody awful, Mark's too, Even Jay couldn't get yours.'

'"Wooden Boat"?' Gary asked.

'Yep. They replied firmly and in unison.

'LITTLE BOY ME WENT FISHING IN A WOODEN BOAT. SITTING THERE FOR HOURS IN THE COLD. PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE TIL WE DIE. THEN A RIPPLE IN THE WATER CAUGHT MY EYE. SOMETIMES WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE WAITIING FOR. BUT THAT'S THE TIME TO BE THE FIRST ONE ON THE DANCE FLOOR. WE GO FROM GREEN, TO BLUE, TO GOLD, TO BLACK. BREATH DEEP. WHO KNOWS HOW LONG THIS WILL LAST.'

Everyone clapped and cheered mockingly. Gary really looked sheepish that he had sounded that bad while attempting Jason's voice.

'Why don't we record one of our songs, with everyone in a different position?' Mark suggested suddenly; excitement reflected in his eyes.

'NO!' everyone yelled.

'I'm going to get changed.' Howard said suddenly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He shrugged. 'I'm sorry, but it really isn't comfortable to wear clothes this small when your tall and believe it or not, but I am really tired and feel like I'm could sleep standing, so I'm going to go get kip.'

'You seemed pretty hyper before.' Jason pointed out.

Howard frowned at him. 'I managed to keep my eyes open, you mean. And it was funny so I laughed, that does _not_ mean I am hyper. Good night, all.'

'Night.' They all replied in confusion

As soon as he had left Mark looked at the other two. 'What's got him all worked up?'

Gary grinned. 'He's just acting his age like you are.'

Jason laughed, and they all went to get their own clothes back.

* * *

><p>'Okay, everyone ready to go?' Jason asked.<p>

'Yeah, I think so.' Gary nodded.

'Look what I've found!' Mark yelled, jumping up and down on the spot in excitement.

'Mark, can you show us on the plane?' Howard called from the door, frowning. 'We need to go.'

'Spoilsport.'

Everyone grinned and rolled their eyes as they headed to the car to get to the airport.

* * *

><p>They had taken off, and were now in the air. Jason was sitting in the window seat uneasily, with Gary sleeping next to him, Howard was on Gary's other side listening to his music, and Mark was looking in agitation at them from his isle seat.<p>

Howard glanced at him and sighed, pulling his headphones from his ears. 'Alright, what do you want?'

Mark grinned and held up a silver camcorder. 'I happened to come across a certain camcorder we set to record during our stay in the hotel.'

Howard looked at him incredulously, 'You've got to be kidding. I can't believe I'd forgotten!'

'Yeah, I'd forgotten too- lucky I found it.'

Howard chuckled and took it from him and waved it around. 'Hey, Jase?' He called. 'Jase? D'you remember this?'

Jay looked across at him and his faced lit up. 'You do realize what'll be on that, right?' Howard frowned in confusion and Mark raised an eyebrow. Jason carried on, 'you remember that day off? The one where we played dress up?'

'Oh, no.' Howard groaned.

'Oh, yes.' Mark smiled evilly.

Gary woke up at that moment and looked at them in confusion. 'Should I even ask?'

* * *

><p>'Come on, you're taking forever!' Mark complained.<p>

Jason shook his head at Mark as Gary came and sat down next to him.

'So can we watch it now?' Howard asked in a bored voice.

'Yes.' Mark grinned. 'I deleted most of the boring parts.' He added as he hit the play button.

They watched in silence as the video began at the point where the on-screen Howard and Mark were watching the TV.

**_Mark sighs and turns the TV off. He glances at Howard- he is asleep, he groans and stares at the ceiling, but before long begins fidgeting again._**

They smirked as the on-screen Howard fell asleep and on-screen Mark's restless antics.

**_Mark looks up eagerly as Jason enters the room, with his nose still buried in his book. Jason sits down beside him without acknowledging him. Mark continues sitting in uncomfortable boredom._**

Gary laughed as he watched the on-screen Jason walk into the room and sit down without looking up from his book. 'You can be so antisocial, Jay.'

Jason grinned and shook his head as he listened to the on-screen Jason barely reply to Mark's attempt at conversation.

**'_I'm bored.' Mark groans._**

**'_Hmm.'_**

**'_Jay, can we go out or something? I'm just so bored, that I'm dying!'_**

**'_Hmm.'_**

**_Mark looks at him and crossed his arms, frowning. Gary enters the room and looks around._**

Gary smirked as he came in to the screen. 'You see, i don't look stupid on camera.'

_**'Gary, I'm bored!' Mark wails. 'Please, please, please, can you save me? Please?' **_

_**'Come on, Mark.' Gary laughs. 'You can find entertainment in anything. If you look around the place your sure to find something to do.'**_

**'_Urgh, Fine!' He jumps to his feet and strides through the door in to Jason's and Howard's room._**

**_Gary raises his eyebrows and shakes his head._**

'God, Marky- You can throw such a tantrum!' Howard exclaimed.

'Well you weren't exactly doing much were you?' Mark retaliated.

**_Gary rises to his feet and walks over to Jason, and pries the book from his hands and gains his attention. 'I think we should do something as a group now.'_**

**_Jay nods. 'Sure. I wasn't going to be able to read for much longer anyway.' He glances at Howard. 'Should we wake him?'_**

**_Gary looks at the older man sleeping in the chair. 'I think we should. He'll get a bad neck, sleeping like that.'_**

**_Jay laughs, 'You've got a point.' His face sobers slightly, 'I don't really want to though; he's been working really hard for this tour.'_**

**'_I know.' Gary replies, 'But he really shouldn't sleep there anyway.'_**

'Sorry I fell asleep, mate.' Howard said awkwardly.

'Nah, it's alright, How.' Mark replied.

**_Jason walks over to Howard and shakes him awake. Jason grins at him. 'Sorry, mate. But for Mark's sake we have do something to keep him entertained.'_**

**_Howard blinks a couple of times and mumbled in reply, 'alright then.'_**

**_Gary chuckles as Howard stands and sways, rubbing his eyes with a hand. 'You alright?' Gary asks_**

**'_Yeah. Where did Mark go?' Howard asks, frowning._**

**'_That's the thing, I told him to go and find something to do and he went in your room.'_**

**_Howard and Jason exchange looks and shrug._**

'Oh, bloody hell. Here we go.' Gary rolled his eyes. Jason, Mark and Howard grinned.

**'_Hey, lads!' Mark's voice comes from their room. _**

**'_What have you found Marky?' Gary asks humorously._**

**'_I'm not Marky…' Mark begins before jumping in to the room, 'I'm Howard Donald!'_**

**_Gary, Howard, and Jason start laughing. Mark is stood there, dressed in Howard's clothes and beanie hat._**

**'_It's a mini me!' Howard yells enthusiastically, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. _**

**'_God, Marky; you look like a tramp.' Jay laughs, shaking his head._**

**_Howard slaps him in the head. 'Don't dis my clothes.'_**

**'_I meant he looks like a tramp in them because they don't fit properly.'_**

**'_Wait here.' Howard orders, before dashing into Mark and Gary's room._**

'I still can't believe you fitted into my clothes.' Mark mutters in disbelief.

**'_What do you suppose he's up to?' Jason asks. _**

**'_I have no idea.' Gary shrugs._**

**_A few minutes later Howard re-enters the room, and everyone begin to laugh._**

**'_Mark's grown up!' Jason cheers, clapping at Howard in Mark's too-small-clothes. Gary chuckles and nudges Jason. 'At least we're responsible.'_**

**_Jason smiles and runs in to Gary's room. Gary groans, 'Why me?' and sits down, watching Howard and Mark._**

'Oh, that image is still in my head.' Jason laughed.

'The image is?' Howard asked incredulously. 'The experience i had trying to get into those clothes is still in my mind!'

Everyone laughed.

**_Howard and Mark start impersonating each other's singing, dancing, and accents. Mark looks excited and Howard like he's forcing himself to stay upright. _**

**'_NEEEEVVVVER, FORGET WHERE YOU'RE COMING FROM! NEEEEEVVVER! _**

**_PRETEND THAT IT'S NOT REAL! SOOOOMMMEDAY, THIS WILL BE SOMEONE _**

**_ELSES DREAM. THIS WILL BE SOMEONE ELSES DREAM.'_**

'Shit, that sounded awful.' Mark groaned.

'How do you think i felt?' Gary asked. 'I was in the room with you.'

**_Howard laughs hysterically. 'Markie, promise me you'll never impersonate me again.'_**

**'_Oh, yeah? Well you try singing while impersonating me, come on.'_**

**_Howard rolls his eyes and sings. 'SO COME ON, SO COME ON, GET IT ON. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE WAITING FOR, YOUR TIME IS COMING DON'T BE LATE, HEY, HEY! SO COME ON, SEE THE LIGHT, ON YOUR FACE. LET IT SHINE, JUST LET IT SHHIIINNNNE! LET IT SHINE!'_**

_'_Bloody hell…' Howard groaned, putting his head in his hands.

**_He starts laughing at his voice and he laughs more when Jason comes through in Gary's clothes. It takes a while for the others to realize that Jason had returned._**

Jason shuddered, 'I never want to do that again.'

'Oi!' Gary swatted him, 'I didn't tell you to nick off and dress in my clothes!'

**_Jason throws a bundle at Gary._**

**_Gary raises an eyebrow. 'What's this?'_**

**'_Don't be a spoilsport, Gaz.' Jason mocks. 'We're doing something as a group now.'_**

**_Gary looks around at his band mates. 'Fine!' He surrenders and snatches up the bundle _**

**_and strides in a dignified manner from the room._**

'Can we turn it off now?' Gary pleaded.

'No chance.' Mark said scoffed. 'We're going to hear Jay sing next.'

Jay paled visibly. 'I find myself agreeing with Gary, for some reason.'

**_Howard smirks at Jason. 'Your turn.'_**

**'_For what?' He asks._**

**_Mark grins at him. 'Oh, you have to impersonate Gary's singing. Did you not hear us?' _**

**'_I was wondering who that was; thought a rogue fan had gotten in.' Jason guffaws. They look expectantly at him. _**

**'_TODAY THIS COULD BE, THE GREATEST DAY OF OUR LIVES. BEFORE IT ALL ENDS, BEFORE WE RUN OUT OF TIME. STAY CLOSE TO ME, STAY CLOSE TO ME. WATCH THE WORLD COME ALIVE TONIGHT, STAY CLOSE TO ME.'_**

**_Everyone laughs again and applaud Jason's performance, and they all turn as Gary walks back in Jason's clothes that are slightly too long and tight._**

'Might need to get you some high heels next time you want to wear my clothes.' Jason joked.

'I didn't want to wear them.' Gary sulked.

**'_They show off your lovely figure.' Mark comments cheerfully._**

**'_Ha ha, hilarious.' Gary rolls his eyes._**

'It didn't look too bad.' Mark said, grinning at Gary.

'No.' Howard agreed. 'It would give the fan-girls something to scream about.'

'Ha, ha,' Gary replied sarcastically.

**_You've got to sing one of Jason's songs!' Mark yells excitedly. 'We had to, so you have to!'_**

**'_Excuse me?' He asks incredulously._**

**'_We sang the chorus of a song that the person who's clothes we're wearing, trying to get their accents! Mine sounded bloody awful, Mark's too, Even Jay couldn't get yours.'_**

**'"_Wooden Boat"?' Gary asks._**

**'_Yep. They reply, firmly and in unison._**

**'_LITTLE BOY ME WENT FISHING IN A WOODEN BOAT. SITTING THERE FOR HOURS IN THE COLD. PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE TIL WE DIE. THEN A RIPPLE IN THE WATER CAUGHT MY EYE. SOMETIMES WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE WAITIING FOR. BUT THAT'S THE TIME TO BE THE FIRST ONE ON THE DANCE FLOOR. WE GO FROM GREEN, TO BLUE, TO GOLD, TO BLACK. BREATH DEEP. WHO KNOWS HOW LONG THIS WILL LAST.'_**

**_Everyone clap and cheer mockingly. Gary looks sheepish that he had sounded that bad while attempting Jason's voice._**

'Looks like none of us can sing when we try to change our voices.' Jason smiled.

**'_Why don't we record one of our songs, with everyone in a different positions?' Mark suggests suddenly._**

**'_NO!' everyone yells._**

'I swear I had nightmares about performing like that for the next week.' Gary muttered, grimacing.

'You're not the only one.' Jason grinned.

**'I'm going to go get changed.' Howard says. Everyone looks at him in surprise. He shrugs. 'I'm sorry, but it really isn't comfortable to wear clothes this small when your tall and believe it or not, but I am really tired and feel like I'm could sleep standing, so I'm going to go get some kip.'**

**'_You seemed pretty hyper before.' Jason points out._**

**_Howard frowns at him. 'I managed to keep my eyes open, you mean. And it was funny so I laughed, that does not mean I am hyper. Good night, all.'_**

**'_Night.' They all reply in confusion_.**

**_Mark looks at the other two. 'What's got him all worked up?'_**

**_Gary grins, 'He's just acting his age, like you.'_**

**_Jason laughed._**

Howard looked pointedly at Gary, 'Another age gag?'

Gary grinned. 'Come on, How. Everybody knows that you're 45, really.'

'Gaz.' Howard pleaded. 'Please, could you stop with the jokes? Because to be quite honest, I pisses me off.'

Gary nodded and laughed. 'I would have stopped ages ago if you'd asked!'

'Hold on.' Mark frowned. 'You said to me, "He's just acting his age, like you" with means you insulted him and me, even though you're the one that acts the oldest, and Jay's the one who's the smartest. So _really,_ Howard should be allowed to hit you for making fun of him being the oldest, I should be allowed to hit you for making fun of me being the youngest, Jay should be allowed to hit you for forgetting about him, and you should be allowed to hit yourself for being such a hypocrite.'

Everybody stared at him in confusion. 'I'm sorry Mark, but I can see several problems with that conclusion.' Gary mused, laughing slightly.

'Oh, yeah?' Mark challenged. 'Like what?'

'Well, Jason hasn't complained, so he's obviously okay with it. Howard and I have just resolved our disagreement like grown men. You can't hit people to save your life. Oh, yeah, and why on earth would I want to hit myself?' Everyone was silent.

Mark blinked innocently at them. 'Oh.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**R&R but no flames.**


End file.
